Arrows through time
by FIREFLIGHTS1977
Summary: After losing the ultimate battle between good and evil, Harry Potter is thrust into a horrifying world where everyone he even dared to care about is dead. Voldemort reigns supreme and just so that he can survive, young Harry has to commit unspeakable acts
1. A time for goodbye

Chapter one: A time for goodbye.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. It was finally over and he would be leaving Hogwarts for the last time. He felt saddened at the same time though. This place had felt like home to him these past seven years. Which was more than he could say about the ruddy little shack the Dursley's called a home. Yet he was leaving. He was now a fully trained wizard and it was time to start a new life. He would just have to make a quick stop at the Dursley's to pick up his remaining belongings, not that he had left much behind. He more enjoyed the idea of making them squirm one last time and oh how good it was going to feel to be rid of those horrible muggles once and for all.

Harry allowed himself a small smile as he relished that last thought, when he got a rather harsh thump to his arm.

"OW!" Harry growled. "OI Ron, could you possibly be anymore clumsy? What's gotten into you?"

"Sorry Harry, excited I guess." Ron blushed as he finished clamoring into the carriage.

He had settled beside Harry just as Ginny and Hermione entered.

"This is going to be brilliant!" Ron said gleefully, rubbing his hands together like a child that had just been set loose in Honeydukes.

"Maybe for you." Ginny harrumphed, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Gin, it'll be over before you realize." Hermione encouraged, "And in the mean time I can find us an apartment close to the boys."

"It's just not going to be the same without you guys." Ginny pouted. "I'll be all alone with no one to talk to all next year."

"That's not true, you'll still have Colin." Ron pointed out.

Ginny shot Ron a glare that could have killed. "Oh yes and he'll be such a bloody wonderful conversationalist now won't he?"

She screwed her face into a perfect version of the look Colin Creevey always had whenever he looked at or talked about Harry.

"Oh Harry's so brave, Harry's so smart, Harry, Harry, Harry!"

"OI! Now I know it can't be that bad!" Harry grimaced.

Ginny turned to him. "Harry, I love you. Merlin knows I do." She looked at him sweetly. "But if I have to hear one more bloody thing about you from that boy's mouth I'll go totally nutters!"

The others chuckled.

The carriages began to move.

"So, got any plans for when we reach London Harry?" Ron asked. "You've been awfully tight lipped."

"I'm just going to get my things from the Dursley's, then I'll meet you at the Burrow." He explained.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Ginny paled.

"Yes mate. You sure that you don't want one of us to come with you?" Ron asked anxiously.

"No Ron, I'll be fine." Harry told him. "There's not much to get and I can aparate to the Burrow from my old bedroom."

"Alright then, we'll take your trunk with us to keep you from having to heave it with you." Ron beamed. "Mum and dad won't mind."

Harry smiled. "Thanks mate. But I think it's best if I just take them with me."

"Suit your self." Ron shrugged.

"We're here!" Hermione sang.

The carriages came to a halt at the Hogwarts express and as everyone got out Harry's scar began to burn.

"OW!" Harry clasped his hand to his forehead.

An image flashed before his eyes of a small pudgy man, on his knee's sobbing and pleading for his life.

"Where is he!" Harry could hear Voldemort's voice demand, his voice cruel as usual.

"I-I don't kn-know what you m-mean." The man stuttered through his sobs.

"Don't play coy with me you filthy muggle. Tell me where he is now!" Voldemort demanded more vehemently.

"Th-there is no one of our fa-family with that na-name!" The stuttering man pleaded. "P-please just let us go!"

"I've grown very tired of this charade!" Voldemort sighed. "If you refuse to give the boy up then you must die!"

He then pointed the wand at the now hysterical man and yelled. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The man stopped sobbing the instant the spell hit him and fell silently to the floor.

"Bring me this buffoons wife!" He yelled into the air.

The image faded from Harry's view and the pain ebbed.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked, looking pale himself.

"Voldemort!" Harry gasped. "He's torturing some muggles, looking for someone."

"Who do you think he's looking for?" Hermione asked and when Harry glared at her, she gasped. "Oh! Oh Harry, you don't think he's gotten a hold of the Dursley's do you?"

"I don't know Mione, it didn't look or sound like Vernon." Harry said thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I'm sure it wasn't him."

"Oh Harry." Ginny sobbed as she flung herself into his arms. "Please don't go to the Dursley's!"

"Gin, I have to." He said lifting her face to meet his. "Don't worry though, I'll come back to you." he told her just before their lips met.

"UGH!" Ron said in disgust.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly Ron!"

"What!" Ron asked, taken aback.

"When are you going to get over this Ron! Ginny's a big girl now and it was only a matter of time before Harry was bound to notice it!" Hermione scalded. "Besides." She batted her eyes at him seductively. "You really should be paying attention to another "big" girl."

"Oh?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "And just who is this girl your going on about?"

Hermione growled and swung a perfectly aimed hand in the direction of Ron's head. Ron however had managed to miss her swing and ran towards the Hogwarts express, laughing.

"I'll bet you ten to one she gets him before he's able to lock himself in a compartment." Harry mused.

Ginny chuckled. "You're on." She said as they walked toward the train, hand in hand.

Harry sighed as he watched his friends say goodbye. He knew that for most of them this goodbye was forever, but for Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. It was going to be more of a see you in a bit.

"Now you're sure you'll be fine Harry?" Molly asked, uneasily.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Harry chuckled. "I promise. It's not much to get and I'll be at the Burrow before you can miss me."

"Alright then." Molly sighed. "We'll just be off then. Come Ron, Ginny."

Ginny gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "Be careful!" She croaked out as she followed her mother.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the Weasley family go. He couldn't wait to get back to the Burrow and prepose to that beautiful girl. They had been dating most of the year and Harry had fallen so hard for her that he had written Vernon and actually asked him for his mother's ring, the ring Harry had found when he was six and had been told that it was to be given to him when he was old enough. Well Vernon was not pleased about the fact that Harry had demanded the return of the ring, seeing that it was quite valuable but Harry had threatened to tell everyone their dark little secret and Vernon had caved. Harry could almost imagine Vernon's chubby face as he had written the reply and sent Harry the ring. As soon as the package had arrived Harry opened his uncle's letter.

Harry,

You had bloody well stay away from our family after this all is done.  
Having your sort in our family has been horrible at best. I demand that you  
come and get your belongings the moment you are done this year and never  
come back! Here's your mother's ring and if you so much as tell one soul your  
related to us I'll, well I don't know what I'll do but you can bet it'll be bad. Just  
get your things and if we never see you again it'll be too soon.

Vernon Dursley

Harry had chuckled at this letter. What made that pudgy bastard think he'd want anything to do with them once he was out of their home? Honestly Harry was looking forward to never seeing them again. Lost in his thoughts Harry hadn't been paying attention to the time until the clock chimed five times. It was five o'clock and Harry had been waiting for over an hour now for the Dursley's. This was most unlike Vernon. True he disliked Harry but he would never have left him stranded. Harry rumaged into his pocket for what wizarding money he had and could change into muggle money. Of course this meant a trip to Diagon Alley but it was better then him aparating infront of a station full of muggles and possibly scaring the wits out of them. He pushed his trolley out of the station and hailed a cab. A bright yellow cab stopped infront of him and a large man with a toothy grin beamed at him.

"Need a lift there mate?" The driver asked him.

"Yes I need to get to London." Harry said and gave him the address for the Leaky Cauldron. "Now I only need to stop there for a bit then I need to go to 4 privet drive after that."

The driver beamed at Harry again. "Right o mate! Hop in and I'll get your trunk." The man got out of the cab and took Harry's trunk from him.

Harry took Hedwig and sat her cage onto the seat of the cab carefully. He then climbed into the cab himself as the man pushed his trunk into the back.

"Oaf!" grunted the man. "Blimey mate, you got rocks in there or what?"

Harry blushed as the man got into the cab and set off toward London.

It seemed like forever before the cab came to a halt before the Leaky cauldron.

"I'll be right back." Harry told the driver as he got out of the cab.

Harry quickly made his way to Diagon Alley and then to Gringotts. As he approached the Goblin at the exchange desk the goblin looked up and sneered.

"Welcome to Gringotts, how may I help you." The goblin said in a gruff voice.

Harry handed him the wizarding money. "I need this to be changed into muggle money please." He told him.

"Well now, not much of a request for that. Usually people are wanting the oposite." The goblin told him. "Let me see now. Twelve Galleons and 15 Sickles comes to tewnty pounds." the goblin handed Harry the money.

"Thank you." Harry said taking the money and made his way back to the cab.

"Okay." Harry said as he got back in to the cab. "Now lets go to privet dr."

The driver nodded and took off. Harry looked out the window as the buildings flew by and wondered why the Dursley's had not met him. He didn't get much time to ponder this when the cab came to a halt.

Harry looked at the heap of rubble that was where #4 privet drive should be standing.

"Are you sure this is where you wanted to go mate?" The driver asked confused. "Looks like nothing's here no more."

Harry shot the man a look of irritation. "Of coursethis was where I wanted to go, but where's the house?" He asked more to himself.

The man shrugged. "Well if this is where you want to go then that'll ten pounds mate."

Harry gave the man fifteen pounds, not paying attention to what he was actually doing and got out of the cab. he grabbed Hedwig as the man took out his trunk.

"Good luck then mate." The driver said as he pulled away.

Harry walked numbly towards the ruins that was his uncle's home and looked around for any sign of life. He had just spotted an arm dangling out of the wreakage when he heard the popping sound that was made when someone aparated. Harry whirled around to see five Aruror's looking around the wreakage. Aparently no one had spotted him yet.

Harry cleared his throat. "Excuse me but what happened here?" He asked.

The Aurors spun around in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" one of them demanded as he spotted Harry.

"This is, well was my home until today. My uncle failed to pick me up at the station and I had to get a cab." Harry shot back at the man. "Now will you please tell me what the bloody hell happened!"

"Just who are you?" The same Auror demanded.

"I am Harry Potter." Harry said irritated.

"Oh Mr. Potter. I had no idea, please forgive me." The man was stumbling.

"Knock it off!" Harry growled. "I am hardly anyone to be groveling over!"

"Now again I ask, what happened here?" Harry demanded.

"You know who attacked here sir." The same auror said, trying to get Harry's good graces. "He killed the muggles that lived here and destroyed this house."

"That bloody bastard!" Harry growled. "Couldn't wait one bloody day could he!"

"So-sorry?" The auror looked taken aback.

"Where is he?" He thought out loud. "Where could that monstrosity of a man be?"

As the thought hit Harry he grabbed Hedwig's cage and placed a hand on his trunk. He then aparated to the burrow.

Harry had arrived at the burrow too late. Voldemort was already there and had broken through the wards. The bodies of the only family he had known were strewn all over in a bloody mess. Voldemort was standing over the last survivor, a very bloody and sobbing Hermione Granger.

"Where is he!" Voldemort yelled.

"Do you honestly think I would ever tell you where Harry is!" Hermione spat into his face. "I'd die before I would ever give him to you!"

"Then you'll have your wish little witch." Voldemort said cruelly as he lifted his wand.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled as he stepped out "Get your filthy hands off of her!"

"Ah, Harry. Just the man I wanted to see." Voldemort grinned evilly.

"HARRY RUN!" Hermione yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Shut up you filthy Mudblood!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione.

"HARRY RUN NOW!" She continued as if she hadn't heard a word.

Before she could say another word though Voldemort yelled. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" And Hermione fell to the ground, eyes wide open but not moving.

"NO!" Harry screamed as he ran forward.

Before Harry could reach Hermione he felt a spell hit him and he slid into darkness


	2. The decision

Chapter two: The decision.

"Are you sure he's still out?" Harry heard a voice whisper.

"Master said he'd be out for a while this time." Another voice awnsered. "After all he did take quite the beating before the master had let up on him."

"What if he remembers?" The first voice had asked. "What if he doesn't join?"

"Then he dies, simple as that." The second voice said cruelly.

Harry stayed still, eyes closed until he heard the foot steps walk away from him. Then he tried to move and a searing pain shot through his body making him bite back a scream. He tried frantically to figure out where he was and as he searched his mind he saw the rubble that should have been the Dursley's home. Then he saw the bodies of everyone he had loved strewn around the Burrow's grounds and Hermione fall as the killing curse hit her. They were all gone, he had nothing left. Harry felt a hot tear burn down his cheek and bit his lip from the pain. He would never allow them to see how hurt he was or how wounded his heart had become. The foot steps were coming back.

"So why are we cleaning his wounds again?" Harry heard a very familiar voice drawl. "If the master believes that he'll not joins us then what's the point?"

"Because Draco, the master is hoping that Mr. Potter here will join us." An older man stated. "Even if the master assumes that he won't we must still make him pressentable for the master. After all, we can't present a hopeful as a bloody and mangled mess now can we?"

"But why can't the house elves do it then?" Draco whined. "Why must we?"

"There are none available at this moment and stop your whining!" The man spat. "Honestly if this is going to be how you act you might as well not have joined. At least Potter didn't whine, not even as he was being tortured. The man just bit his lip but never cried out and here you are whining about cleaning his wounds? You should be dying for the privilidge Draco!"

"Not bloody likely father!" Even in the response Harry could hear Draco's pout.

:So they plan to present me to Voldemort as a hopeful.: Harry thought as he winced from the pain. :Wonder why.:

"Father, He's awake!" Draco started as he saw Harry's face contort.

"Well, Well Mr. Potter." Lucius came around to face Harry. "Welcome back. This will all be over shortly so I would advise you not to fight us."

Harry just simply glared at Lucius.

"Very well." Lucius grinned evilly. "Draco!" He spat at his son. " Clean his front while I tend to his greater wounds in the back!"

With a groan Draco started to wipe the blood off Harry's face and arms.

It was a moment before Draco spoke again. "So why would the master want Potter to join him? After all it's not like he's ever been a supporter."

"He wants him because of Mr. Potter's power Draco. Harry is a very powerful wizard by all rights and if Harry had not been taken by surprise then I am quite sure he could have defeated the master." Lucius explained. "Now stop asking questions and get on with the cleaning!"

"I'm done!" Draco replied hotly. "There's no blood left on him."

"I'm nearly done here as well, go fetch the clothes." He told Draco.

Draco stormed out of the cell and returned shortly after that with a neat set of wizard robes. "Here!" He spat as he slammed them down on the bed. Then turned to go.

"Don't you dare leave Draco!" Lucius said to his son's retreating back.

Draco stopped in his tracks and whirled around. "And why not? I didn't sign on to be Potter's bloody nurse!"

"Draco you signed on to do whatever the master orders and this is his orders." Lucius growled back. "Now get back here and help me dress him."

Harry thought it best to interject into this family fued, before it got really ugly. "I can dress myself thank you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Very well." Lucius said with a slight twitch of his lips. "We'll be back for you in five minutes and I'll be expected to see you dressed!"

Lucius left followed by Draco who gave Harry a cold look before he closed the cell door.

Harry dressed himself and waited patiently for their return. In the mean time he thought about what he had heard. Voldemort was going to ask Harry to join him or die. What was he to do when presented with this? Harry's first thought was to spit in Voldemorts face and try to get away, but he knew that wouldn't work. If he was ever to get away he would have to join, but then how would that be getting away? It wouldn't, Harry would be bound to this man and his murderous world forever. But he had to hold onto hope that if he could get away that he could one day defeat Voldemort and his minions so Harry knew the only logical choice. He would have to join Voldemort.

Just as Harry had made up his mind the door opened and Lucius entered. "Well Mr. Potter, shall we?" He motioned to the door and Harry noticed that Lucius had his wand in hand.

Harry nodded curtly as he stood, carefully and wincing with pain. He followed Lucius up a flight of stairs and into a large corridor. They had followed the corridor for a brief moment before entering a large chamber that reminded Harry of the Hogwarts great hall. Infact if Harry hadn't thought better of it then he would have sworn that this was Hogwarts. Sitting where the head table should have been was a gold chair and in this chair was Voldemort.

"So Mr. Potter, you have a great decision that is to be laid before you." Voldemort grinned cruelly as Harry was placed before him.

"Oh? Do I really?" Harry said inquiringly. "And what decision is that?"

"You'll find that out soon enough Mr. Potter but first a little test. You see this is how I will know that what ever decision you make, that your not just trying to trick me." Voldemort looked at him calculatingly. "Bring him in!"

The double doors opened swiftly and between two death eaters, half unconcious was Dumbledore. Voldemort stood up as the doors were closing and walked to Harry. "Here is your decision Harry, you must kill Dumbledore here and join me or..." Voldemort paused for effect. "You must die along with him."

Harry's eye's grew wide. Kill Dumbledore? The only man that had been like a father to him? Harry could taste the bile forming in his throat.

Voldemort handed Harry the wand. "Now don't get any ideas here Harry. My death eaters have all got their wands on you and will strike if you so much show any sign of wanting to attack me." Voldemort whispered in his ear. "Now make your decision Harry."

Harry seemed to be battling himself. He knew that to stop Voldemort he had to be free. But kill Dumbledore? He couldn't but didn't want to give himself away as well. Harry began to feel his knees give as Dumbledore met his eyes.

"I forgive you Harry." He said simply as if reading Harry's mind. "Do what you must." And then fell silent.

Harry raised the wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. He felt his tears slide down his face as he said "Avada Kedavra."

The spell hit Dumbledore and Harry saw the twinkling light fade from his eyes.

Harry shuddered as Voldemort clapped. "Brilliant! I must say that I didn't think you'd have it in you Harry my boy!"

Voldemort clapped his hand to Harry's shoulder. "Now, I'll just be taking that wand back." He said as he seized the wand back from Harry's numb hand.

"Now Harry, you have just proven to me where your loyalties lie so I am prepared to give you the chance to join me once and for all. Will you?"

Harry turned to meet the cruel mans eyes and glared. "You ask me this after what you have just seen? You gave me a test master, have I not passed it?"

"Yes Harry you have." Voldemort Said gleefully. "You most certainly have. Now are you prepared to take the dark mark?"

In response Harry simply dropped to his knees and presented his arm.

Voldemort took his arm and placed his hand over his wrist. He then muttered a spell and when Voldemort removed hhis hand Harry saw the Dark Mark in it's place briefly before it dissapeared.

Harry was then presented with his wand and all the Death Eaters put theirs away, some grumpily as they had hoped they would get to kill him.

"Welcome to our little family Harry Potter." Voldemort said just before he aparated.


	3. Through the looking glass

Chapter 3: Through the looking glass

Harry paced what used to be the Gryffindor common room in frustration.

'Why am I still here?' He thought angrily. 'It's been a miserable year and I am no closer to killing that monster and avenging my loved ones. I might as well face it. I should have died with them instead of thinking that I could ever get the upper hand on Voldemort.'

"Potter!" Draco's voice sounded from the other side of the portrait hole. "Potter, you in there?"

"Yes Malfoy." Harry sighed.

"Well get a move on will you? You know how he hates to be kept waiting." Draco drawled.

"Be right there." Harry said as he turned to the stairs of the boy's dormitory.

As he climbed, Harry's thoughts returned. 'So why don't I just end it all then? Why stay when I can never seem to get him alone to kill him?' He entered his room and grabbed his wand and cloak then headed back down to the portrait and as he climbed out his final thoughts on the matter was. 'Alright then I'll do it tonight.'

Harry followed Draco to what used to be the great hall. Harry had not realized he had forgotten to shield his thoughts, or had simply not cared to. Either way Voldemort had heard his thoughts and as the two young men entered the great hall he thought quickly, not wanting to lose his most prized possession to a silly thing as death.

"Ah, Harry my boy." Voldemort smiled evilly. "Harry, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition master?" Harry looked at the snake like eyes in shock.

"Yes Harry." Voldemort's smile continued. "Harry, how would you like to be free of all of this?"

Harry's face went from shock to understanding. He knew from that moment that Voldemort had been hearing his thoughts. No matter though, he would play along and still carry out his plans this evening.

"Free master?" Harry looked at Voldemort in suspicion. "What would the master want for my freedom?"

"It's simple my dear boy. Just carry out you're final assignment without a problem and I will set you free."

With this every death eater's face contorted into rage and shock. Murmurs of "Surely the master is joking." Could be heard around the room.

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted. "That is my terms Harry, do you agree to them?"

"Very well master." Harry bowed. "I shall complete this task for you."

"And in turn I shall grant you freedom." Voldemort gave a slight nod of his head.

Harry turned and walked out of the great hall, Draco following behind him.

"Master, you do not truly intend to set young Potter free do you?" Lucius asked in surprise.

"No Lucius. I am merely trying to prevent young Potter from doing anything drastic." Voldemort sighed. "And if you honestly believed I would set him free then you truly are a fool."

Lucius nodded. "I see master. Brilliant plan if I might say so."

"You may." Voldemort smiled to himself.

R

As the sun rose two men stepped out onto Raleigh street. With a nudge from the blonde man to the left, the two men made their way towards the house at the end of the street.

"Do you really think the master will set you free?" The blonde asked his companion.

"No, I don't believe he will ever set me free." The man shook his head.

"Then why did you accept the offer?" The blonde inquired.

"I have to make him believe don't I?" The other man stopped walking and looked at the blonde. "I can't have him thinking I don't trust him now can I?"

"Ahh." The blonde nodded. "But then why did he offer this in the first place."

"Because he wants to keep me from doing something drastic and thinks that this will do it." The man scoffed.

"Oh." The blonde said with understanding. "Well what would you say if I told you there was another way to get out of this miserable life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Father raided a muggle home last month and brought back this odd contraption saying that it was a time machine. I have since brewed some polyjuice potion and had been intending to go back and stop myself from becoming a death eater but if you could stop the dark lord fully then I wouldn't need to worry now would I?" The blonde man cocked an eyebrow at him. "So, we can do this tonight and stop this madness once and for all."

"Why would you help me?" The other man asked skeptically.

"I'm not just helping you." The blonde snorted. "I'm helping me."

"Very well. When do you want to do this?" The other man asked.

"Tonight. Meet me at the Malfoy manor at sundown and bring your invisibility cloak." The blonde whispered.

The other man looked at the blonde in surprise. "How did you?"

"What? Know about the invisibility cloak?" The blonde asked amused. "I figured it out after that trip to Hogsmead when your head appeared out of nowhere."

"Ah. Well then, lets get this done and over with shall we?" The other man started once again towards the house at the end of the street.

As they approached the home they brought out their wands.

"Right, you take the upstairs and I'll take the downstairs." The blonde stated as he blew the door in. "No one gets out alive."

The other man nodded and they charged into the home. The man climbed the stairs and could hear the screams of women just before the spells were casted. The man searched all the doors upstairs until he reached the final one. Just as he was about to open this door, the blonde man shouted.

"You almost done up there?"

"Nearly." He shouted back.

He then turned back to the door just as it opened to reveal a very familiar man.

"Harry?" Neville looked at Harry, a smile forming his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Neville." Harry hissed. "Look Neville you have to get out of here."

"Why Harry? What's going on?" Neville asked in surprise.

Just then Harry heard a cooing sound and looked down at Neville's arms to see a baby, not more than a year old cradled in his arms.

"Look Neville, you have to get yourself and that baby out of here now or I'll have to kill you and so help me Neville I don't want to." Harry said frantically.

"Get a move on will you!" Came the shout from downstairs.

"It's true then." Neville gasped. "You're a death eater."

Harry hung his head.

"Oh Harry, I didn't want to believe it. Not you." Neville shook his head.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Neville. "I'm really sorry Neville."

As Neville grabbed for his own wand Harry shouted "Avada Kedavra." And Neville's body hit the ground, still cradling the baby.

The baby stared around wide eyed and tears started to form in her eyes. Harry picked her up and aparated quickly out of the house. He then placed her into the bushes and aparated back into the house. He then climbed down the stairs and looked sourly at Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me who lived here?" He thundered.

"Had I told you, would you have done any of this?" Draco eyed him.

"No." Harry whispered, tears running down his face.

"And you would have disobeyed the master which would have caused your death." Draco stated. "That's why I didn't tell you Potter."

"Well, it's done so cast the dark mark and lets get out of here." Harry growled.

Draco nodded and casted the spell. Then they aparated out of the house and back to Hogwarts.

R

Harry sat under his invisibility cloak and waited outside the Malfoy manor. He had almost given up hope when he heard Draco's voice.

"Potter you here?"

"Yes Draco." He whispered. "I'm right here."

"Good, follow me and keep that bloody cloak of yours on until I say otherwise." Draco stated as he entered the manor and held the door open long enough for Harry to slip inside.

He then went down a series of long corridor's and then a long flight of stairs and stopped in front of a very odd looking contraption. It looked to Harry as if someone had taken a bathtub and placed a chair into it then fitted it with a bunch of dials and wheels.

"So this is it then?" Harry said from under the cloak.

"Yes. Funny looking isn't it?" Draco chuckled. "Anyway here's the polyjuice potion I brewed, the hair has already been added and it's ready to go."

"Thanks." Harry said as he took the large and heavy bag from Draco and placed it into the machine.

"Well, you had better get going before were spotted here Potter." Draco stated with a hint of urgency.

Harry climbed into the machine and started to remove the cloak.

"Better not Harry, you'll be arriving in the past and you don't want anyone to recognize you." Draco told him.

Harry nodded and set the dials on the machine to August 29th 1977. Just as he was about to throw the igniting lever into gear they heard a slam of a door and footsteps running toward the basement. Draco looked at Harry with panic and mouthed the words 'Go now!' to him.

Harry thrusted the lever forward and watched as light surrounded him. At that moment Lucius bolted down the stairs and backhanded Draco with such force that it knocked him backwards. This was the last thing Harry saw before the manor disappeared before his eyes. A moment later it reappeared but all of the contraptions were now gone and the basement was empty. Harry quickly placed a spell of invisibility onto the machine and aparated out of the manor. Had he stayed just a moment longer he would have had a rather nasty encounter with the manor's master.


	4. contact

**Chapter 4: Contact**

Harry entered the leaky cauldron at around midnight, or so it seemed to him. The familiar waft of noise attacked his ears as people chatted at nearby tables. He looked around a bit before walking up to the bar.

"What can I do for ye?" The bartender asked as he looked up.

"Tom?" Harry asked in shock.

"No me boy-o, Tom's me son." The man shot him a toothy grin. "Be taking over this place when I die."

Harry could have sworn he heard a voice in the back mutter 'Hope it's soon!'

"The names Magnus." The man continued as if he hadn't heard a word from the back room. "And what can I be doing fer ye?"

"I need a room for the night." Harry told him.

"Ah a room. Well I believe room ten is available fer the night." Magnus grinned even wider.

"Does it have a fire place? I was hoping to have a nice fire to sit in front of." Harry said quickly.

"Well, no that room doesn't me boy but room sixteen has one and that is available fer the night for a little bit more gold." Magnus seemed to be sizing the boy up. "If yer good fer it that is."

Harry reached into his pocket and brought out his pouch he had gotten from gringotts before he had taken the time trip and pulled out ten galleons. "Will this be enough?" He acted kind of unsure, as if it wouldn't be enough.

Magnus beamed at the galleons, then cleared his throat and took the coins from Harry. "Yes well, that's just about right." Magnus put the coins into his pocket, then yelled. "TOM!"

"What!" A surly looking but much younger tom came out from the back room and glared at Magnus.

"Take Mr." Magnus started then blushed and turned back to Harry. "Er, what did you say yer name was?"

"I didn't." Harry smiled. "But you can call me Mr. Neville Longbottom."

"Right then, Tom take Mr. Longbottom to room sixteen and make sure he has a nice fire going." Magnus told Tom.

"Do you want me to fluff his pillows and leave a nice minty chocolate as well?" Tom retorted.

"This man is a paying customer Thomas and if he told you to jump off the blooming roof I would expect you to say "Yes sir, right a way sir!" and then do it! Now off with ya!" Magnus shouted.

"Fine!" Tom grumbled and then picked up Harry's bags, then turned up the stairs.

"I never would you know." Harry said as they left Magnus's earshot.

"Wouldn't what?" Tom asked annoyed.

"Tell you to jump off the roof." Harry smiled.

Tom sighed. "Yes I know and My father knows that too. He just likes to exaggerate a lot." Tom chuckled. "Seems to think it keeps me in line and what he doesn't know won't kill him."

Harry chuckled. "True."

"Right then, room sixteen." Tom said as they came to a stop in front of the double doors at the top of the stairs. "Or as I like to call it, the penthouse suite."

Tom opened the doors to reveal a magnificent room full of lavish decorations and a humongous bed draped in red and gold."

"I think I underpaid your father." Harry blurted as he looked about.

"No, if anything you over paid him. This is actually his room and he will be sleeping in the one that he was going to sell you for the night." Tom explained.

"This is his room?" Harry was at a loss for words.

"Yes, he only rents this one out when some bloke wants to sit by the fire or fulfill some sort of fantasy, but please don't ask me about that one. He generally only offers to the ones that can pay." Tom explained. "And he must have seen something in you or he wouldn't have offered, if you catch my meaning."

Harry looked at his well tailored robes and found himself blushing. "Oh, I see. Well Tom I am quite tired and would like to get some sleep if you don't mind."

"Very well sir, good night." Tom said as he sat down Harry's bag and turned to leave.

"Goodnight Tom." Harry said as the doors closed.

Harry immediately set to work on warding the room from sound and intrusion. He set as many jinxes and hexes as wards that who ever would dare to attack him would have quite the nasty shock come morning when they awoke. He then went to the fire place and threw in some floo powder he carried with him. He called:

"Albus Dumbledore!" and a moment later he was standing before the only man that had ever been like a true father to him.

"Who? Oh hello James." Dumbledore smiled as soon as he spotted Harry.

"Hello Headmaster, I am not James Potter." Harry told him somberly. "I am his son Harry and I have an important matter to discuss with you."

"And how can you be James son?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously. "Unless."

"Yes sir, I am from the future and I have come here to stop a madman that no one else can stop." Harry interrupted Dumbledore. "In order to do this I must join Hogwarts and befriend my parents."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, but he said nothing as Harry continued.

"A betrayer is going to start to show his true colors soon and that person will lead to my parent's demise. Now it is not the betrayer himself that I am going to go after, nor am I here to prevent my parent's death even though I wish I could. I am simply after the betrayer's master." Harry told Dumbledore. "But in order to do this I must get into their group and watch for the signs."

"I see, and how am I to know that you are telling the truth?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can only offer you my trust sir." Harry said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"What is wrong?" Dumbledore asked seeing his troubled face.

"Forgive me sir, but in my time you were like a father to me." Harry said somberly. "Then the monster took over and all that I held dear, even you were gone."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well young mister Potter, I will grant you the access to my school but be warned I will be watching you."

"I would not expect anything less sir." Harry nodded.

"And one more thing Harry, you may want to change your appearance before you get on the train tomorrow." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "We wouldn't want anyone mistaking you for your father now would we?"

"Already ahead of you sir." Harry brandished the bottle of the polyjuice potion and grinned.

"Ah, very good. I'll see you tomorrow on the Hogwarts express and I will send you a list of this years requirements. Also I believe you having your own room to prevent mishaps is the best course for now."

Harry nodded.

"Oh and what house were you in when you attended Hogwarts?" He asked Harry.

"Gryffindor." Harry told him.

"Ah yes, well that would make sense." Dumbledore nodded. "Well, good night Harry."

"Goodnight headmaster."

With that the fire faded and Harry went to lay down on the bed. He fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

R

The next morning Harry awoke early to the sound of a birds beak hitting the glass of the window. True to his word Dumbledore had sent the list that Harry would need for the Seventh year of Hogwarts. Harry petted the owls head in thanks and grabbed his bag of coins. With out thinking to take the Polyjuice potion, Harry made his way to Diagon alley to buy all the books and items on his list. He was in the cauldron shop getting his new cauldron when he felt a large bump to his arm.

"OI!" Harry growled as he turned around. "Watch where you're going next time!"

"Well!" Lily's green eyes flared angrily. "As if I meant to bump into you James!"

Harry gaped at his mother in shock. "It's you, it's really you." He muttered numbly.

"Well of course it's me!" Lily eyed him for a moment. "Are you feeling ok James?"

"What?" Harry blinked at her in surprise. "Oh yes I'm fine." He said quickly seeing her look of concern.

"You sure? We could always go to St. Mungos and have you looked at." She offered.

"I'm fine, I promise." Harry said almost panicked.

"Well then I'll see you on the train later then?" Lily smiled sweetly.

"What?" Harry jumped.

"For school, you know Hogwarts?" Lili began to eye him again.

"Oh yes, right Hogwarts." Harry gulped. "Right, well see you there." He then turned back to the counter to pay for his purchase but could feel his mothers eyes bearing into the back of his head for a moment longer before he heard her sigh and walk away.

"Not very smooth with the ladies are you young man?" The woman behind the counter grinned up at him.

"Mind your own business!" Harry growled as he flung the gold at the woman, grabbed his cauldron and stormed out of the shop.

R

Harry got back to his room and noticed something odd about the feel of his wards the moment his hand had touched the knob of the door. It had practically shocked him as he touched it that it made him jolt back for a moment. He opened the door and spotted a man by his window.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry growled as he pulled out his wand.

"So, you are the disturbance I felt." A cold voice came from the man.

Harry knew immediately who this was. "Voldemort!" Harry growled.

"So you know who I am." The man turned to face Harry. "Wish I could say the same about you young man."

Harry held his wand on the man and stared at him defiantly.

"So, who are you?" Voldemort asked simply.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Harry retorted. "But no matter, you'll find out soon enough."

"Will I?" Voldemort looked intrigued. "You seem so confident."

"No, not confident Voldemort." Harry growled. "I have never been so sure of something in my life!"

Voldemort chuckled. "I don't need to wait to find out who you are young man."

Harry felt the familiar tingling in his head, telling him that Voldemort was trying to use legilimency on him. But what Voldemort didn't know was that Harry had taken his time as a death eater and continuously practiced his Occlumency until he had perfected it. He now put this into motion to keep the younger Voldemort out of his head.

"What!" Voldemort's eyes widened. "So, you have mastered Occlumency have you?"

"Yes I have and as I said before you will eventually find out who I am but it will be on my terms and not yours." Harry grinned.

"Very well." And with that Voldemort aparated out of the room.

Harry watched the spot where Voldemort had been for a moment longer before packing all of his belongings into the trunk he had purchased and then made light weight and carried it down the stairs. He turned to Magnus as he sat down his trunk by the door.

"Could I have you call a cab for me Magnus?" He asked as he pulled out the muggle money he had brought with him to make sure once again that he would have enough to get to kings cross.

"Right away sir." Magnus said as he picked up the muggle phone that he kept just for these instances and rang the cab company. "They'll be here in fifteen min sir." He told Harry as he put the receiver down.

"Thank you." Harry said as he picked up his trunk and went outside to wait for the cab to arrive.

The cab pulled up on time, thankfully and Harry loaded his trunk before the muggle man could get out of the cab. He then got into the back seat and looked at the driver for a moment before saying.

"Kings cross please."

The driver merely nodded and they were off into traffic. The drive to Kings cross was uneventful and quiet so this allowed Harry's mind to wander. He thought about seeing his mother and how lovely she was in person. Then he thought of his meeting with Voldemort and how he would have loved to fight him now, but he had to stick to his plan and that meant befriending his parents. As soon as the driver had come to a stop Harry had the door open and his trunk out of the cab before the driver had even gotten the trolley into place. Harry placed his trunk onto the trolley, paid the man and entered Kings cross station just thirty minutes before the train to Hogwarts would leave the station. He pushed his trolley into the mans bathroom and checked to make sure he was alone before locking the door and pulling out the flask of Polyjuice potion out of his pocket. He took a large swig and had to fight throwing it back up as he swallowed it. As soon as the transformation was complete Harry examined his face in the mirror and saw that he could have passed for one of the Weasley's. He had flaming red hair with brown eyes and freckles all over his face. He was also a bit taller than his real height but not enough to off set his own clothing. Harry was still examining himself when he heard pounding on the bathroom door.

"OI! Open this bloody door!" He heard a man shout as he banged.

Harry opened the door and apologized as he pushed his trolley past the man and made his way to platform 9 ¾ . He entered the platform and was greeted with the familiar sight of the Hogwarts express. He pushed his trolley up to the train and was loading his trunk when he heard a familiar voice say.

"Look James I know it was you so stop denying it!" Lili Evans was saying annoyed.

"Lil's I assure you I was no where near Diagon Alley today." James was saying as he pushed past Harry and boarded the train.

Harry chuckled a bit as he finished loading his trunk.

"OI!" He heard a voice behind him say, making him start.

Harry turned around to face a young Sirius and Remus eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded.

"I'm Harry Langston and I'm a transfer student." Harry told him. "Why?"

"Where are you from?" Sirius continued as if a drill sergeant.

"I moved here from Bulgaria" Harry told him.

"You don't look like a Bulgarian." Sirius continued. "Where in Bulgaria are you from?"

"Sirius! Get on this train and leave that boy alone!" Lily growled as she came off the train behind Harry. "Don't mind Siri, he's just suspicious."

"I don't mind." Harry told her earnestly for this gave him time to think up the answer to Sirius's last question. In his history class as a child he remembered studying Bulgaria for a class assignment so it wasn't as hard as Harry thought it would be to choose a city. "I'm from Silven, but I was born here in England. My father took a job in Bulgaria for the ministry and they raised me there. When they died I came here to live with my aunt Gertrude and well, here I am."

The train whistled and Lily looked at Sirius. "Are you satisfied now? Get on the train you three before you're left behind!" And with that she got back onto the train. Harry followed after her and Sirius looked at Remus before they both entered the train.

Sirius however, was by no means satisfied. "How did your parents die?" He asked.

"Sirius!" Lily shrieked.

"What?" Sirius crossed his arms and looked at Lili defiantly.

"How can you be so rude!" Lily glared back at him.

"It's ok." Harry's eyes darkened as he touched Lily's arm. "I'll answer him but be warned Sirius, you may not like the answer. It was at the end of the school year that it happened. I had returned from Durmstrang to find my home in ruins and my family dead. Fearing the worst for my friends I made my way to their home and found all of them dead including my girlfriend which happened to be my best friends little sister. It had been an attack By none other than Voldemort himself and he had been looking for someone."

"Who?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"Me." Harry bowed his head. "Everyone I had loved was gone and it was all because of me." He said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Are you satisfied now Siri!" Lily shrieked as she stormed into the compartment and slammed it shut.

Not even a minute later James poked his head out to see what had gotten Lily so upset.

"Sirius what did you do now?" He asked as he spotted them.

"Why is it always me?" Sirius grumbled as he looked at James.

"Because you are the only one that would piss her off this bad besides myself." James grinned as he let the compartment door shut behind him.

Harry had to stop himself from gaping at his father. He had always been told he looked just like his father but never truly believed it until this very moment. They were a spitten image of each other.

"Oh sod off Potter!" Sirius grumbled.

James merely grinned and looked at Harry.

"Oh, hello." James smiled. "And who are you?"

"Harry Langston." Harry said as he held out his hand to his father.

"Well Harry, nice to meet you." James took Harry's hand and shook it. "I'm James Potter."

"Nice to meet you too." Harry smiled back.

"well, come on Siri, unless you all plan to stand all the way to Hogwarts out here." James's eyes twinkled.

Sirius grumbled under his breath and they all entered the compartment, James leading Harry into the compartment and introducing him to the others.


	5. The intrusion

**Chapter 5: The Intrusion**

As soon as the Hogwarts express came to a stop in Hogsmead Harry and the others debarked and made their way towards the carriages when a voice stopped them.

"Harry." Dumbledore was standing at the door of a carriage beckoning Harry to come his way. "Would you ride with me Harry?"

Harry looked back at the others and shrugged. "Yes sir." He said as he entered the carriage and as soon as Dumbledore got in and closed the carriage door the carriage jerked forward at a faster than normal pace.

"I wanted to get us there before the other students arrived so this carriage is set to move faster than the others." Dumbledore explained seeing Harry's perplexed look.

:"I see." Harry nodded.

"Now Harry, I am going to tell the students that we sorted you in private seeing that you are a transfer student and all. Also." Dumbledore sighed. "I don't suppose you could tell me more about this mission of yours could you?"

Harry shook his head. "I have told you all I can without compromising it sir." He told him simply.

"Harry I must ask you, How can I be truly sure that you are not the spy?" Dumbledore gave him a penetrating gaze.

Harry nodded. "I understand sir, give me Veritaserum if you must." He held out his arms imploringly. "I have nothing to hide and I am an open book sir. I have no reason to lie to you."

This seemed to satisfy Dumbledore for the moment. "Very well. I have secured you a room at the top of the Gryffindor tower and you are welcome to put any wards on the room that will warn you of intruders, but not harm them. I have already placed a few on the room myself to let me know when some one enters the room without permission." He told Harry.

Harry also read in his words that they were to keep a close check on him as well, just in case.

"Very well sir." Harry nodded and smiled.

Just then the carriage stopped and they were in front of Hogwarts. Harry sighed as Dumbledore opened the door and they both got out of the carriage. They entered the school and Harry took his place at the Gryffindor table to await the other students. As soon as the others arrived they all looked a little surprised to see Harry sitting there. He heard whispers as they passed by him and went to their own tables. Sirius and the others came into the great hall and stopped in their tracks as they saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table.

They got over the initial shock and went to sit down.

"What are you doing at our table?" Sirius blurted as soon as they were seated.

"This is where the sorting hat placed me." Harry told him.

"But the sorting hasn't even started!" Sirius protested.

"I was sorted in private Sirius." Harry grumbled. "You didn't really expect me to be sorted with a bunch of first years did you?"

Sirius gaped for a moment then shook his head. "No, I guess not."

The sorting started at that moment and once it was finished Dumbledore stood up and looked around. "Before we begin the feast I would like you all to welcome a transfer student we received this year. We sorted him privately because he is in his seventh year and we felt it to be too embarrassing to sort him with the younger students. So I would like you all to join me in welcoming our newest Gryffindor, Harry Langston who comes to us from Durmstrang."

There was some cautious applause as Harry smiled sheepishly and waved quickly.

"Now on with the feast!" Dumbledore said cheerfully and the plates filled with food.

As Harry ate he could hear mumbling to the left of him.

"I know, isn't he so cute?" Harry heard Lily Whisper.

Harry looked to his left and noticed that Lily and the pretty brunette beside her were staring at him with and odd look in their eyes.

Harry gulped. "Um Lily?"

"Yes Harry?" Lily breathed heavily.

"Wh-where's the Gryffindor common room?" He croaked out.

Lily sat upright and blushed. "Oh, um well its um." She cleared her throat.

"You know Lil's, you might be able to get a syllable out if you two weren't eyeing this boy as if he was some sort of prized pony or something." James taunted.

Harry had just taken a swig of Polyjuice potion and found himself choking on the juice at James's words.

James chuckled as he patted Harry's back making Harry spit out the juice all over his food, Sirius and Remus howled with laughter as Harry tried to stand up and excuse himself. Instead of standing though he fell over the back of the chair and landed on the ground with a thud. This made Sirius and Remus laugh even harder as James tried to help Harry up. Harry grabbed his flask and ran from the great hall.

Lili glared at them before running after Harry.

"Harry, wait!" Lily said as she chased after him.

Harry stopped running and allowed Lily to catch up with him.

"Look I'm sorry for their rudeness." Lily blushed as she looked at his eyes.

"It's ok. Can you show me where the common room is please? I'm rather tired and would like to just go to bed." Harry almost refused to look into her eyes.

"Oh, sure Harry." Lily looked away. "Follow me."

She took him down the series of corridors and up the stairs That Harry had seen so many times when he had actually been here until they reached the portrait of the Fat lady. Lily said the password.

"Fizzing whizbees"

The portrait swung open and they climbed into the common room.

"The boys dormitories are up that staircase and your name should be on the door to your room." Lily said and ran up the opposite set of stairs without a glance back.

Harry climbed the stairs until he reached his room. He then entered and began to place his warding spells.

R

Harry's eyes shot open and he stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering what had just awoken him when a voice sounded from the darkest corner of his room.

"Patrificus Totalus!"

Harry rolled off the bed in time for the spell to miss his body. He reached under his pillow as he rolled and grabbed his wand. He raised himself up and pointed his wand at the spot where the voice had come from.

"Expeliarmus!" He shouted and heard the spell hit its mark; the wand hit the ground with a clatter. "Lumos Maxima"

The light filled the room revealing the person that had invaded his room.

"Hello Wormtail." Harry grinned evilly as he pointed his wand at the cowering boy in his corner. "What's the matter? Didn't expect me to be such a match for you?"

Peter just whimpered in response.

"Now Wormtail tell me. What did he send you to find out about me?" Harry asked.

"How do you know my nickname?" Peter asked in shock.

"I know more about you then you could possibly realize Wormtail." Harry gloated.

"St-stop using that name!" Peter stuttered.

"I will use any name for you I want to Wormtail and you can't stop me you miserable turncoat. Now answer me! What did Voldemort send you here to find out about me?" Harry demanded.

Peter winced at hearing Voldemort's name but continued to be stubborn.

"Come now Wormtail. I know he sent you so you might as well tell me what he sent you for." Harry was beginning to enjoy making this traitor squirm. "Voldemort wouldn't send you here just to spar with me."

Peter paled. "H-he wanted me to find out who you are and why you are here."

"Well you can tell your master that he can keep trying because I will not divulge that information to the likes of you." Harry chuckled.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Harry saw with amusement that Peter's eyes darted to the door in panic.

Harry chuckled as he moved to open the door, his eyes and wand never leaving Peter. To Harry's delight and Peter's Horror Dumbledore entered the room.

Dumbledore looked from Harry to Peter then back to Harry. "Harry you can drop your wand."

Harry dropped his wand and Dumbledore picked up Peter's wand.

Harry still grinning looked at Peter. "You didn't think my room would be without protections now did you?"

The look on Peter's face told Harry that he had definitely thought that was the case.

Harry chuckled a bit and looked at Dumbledore. "You can take him away now headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and motioned to Peter. "Mr. Pettigrew, if you would please follow me."

With that Dumbledore lead Peter out of Harry's room and Harry replaced his wand under his pillow then went back to sleep.

R

Harry awoke the next morning, took his morning dose of Polyjuice potion, waited for the transformation to complete and then made his way to the great hall. Just as he reached the corridor to the great hall he heard Dumbledore's voice call to him.

"Harry, a word please." Dumbledore motioned to a classroom beside him.

As soon as Harry entered Dumbledore closed the door.

"Harry, I have placed a memory charm on Peter to prevent him from telling anyone what you really look like but he still remembers the altercation between the two of you to prevent it from happening again."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Now I also wanted to ask you, is Peter the traitor you spoke of?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir, if I were to tell you this then it would alter events too much and I cannot allow that." Harry told him simply.

"I regrettably understand." Dumbledore sighed.

"Well sir I am quite hungry so if you don't mind I'm going to go to breakfast." Harry said and left the room.

Harry entered the great hall and sat down to breakfast. He had just gotten the first bite into his mouth when an owl flew in and dropped a note into his cereal.

"Ugh!" Harry picked up the note and glared at the owl as it flew away.

Harry opened the note and read it quietly. His eyes widened as he read the letter.

"What's wrong Harry?" James looked over his shoulder and read the letter as well.

Dear Harry,

I can't explain this Harry but I am extremely drawn to you and I would like to know if we could see if it was mutual and where this could take us. Please send your response to me as soon as possible.

Lilian Evans

James gasped in shock.

Harry noticed that his father was reading over his shoulder and crumpled up the letter.

James cleared his throat. "Well, congrats mate, she's a fine catch."

"She's not a fish James and it should be you she's with. Not me." Harry mumbled the last part.

"Pardon?" James looked taken aback.

"Come with me James." Harry said as he got up, forgetting his breakfast.

James followed and they entered the first class room they came to and Harry closed the door.

"You and Lily are meant for each other." Harry said bluntly.

"How would you know?" He looked at Harry in surprise.

"I just do, call it a hunch. Anyway I have obviously gotten her attention without trying and well I am not interested in her but I am willing to try and help you to win her." Harry told him.

"And just how do you propose to do this?" James asked Harry, eyeing him.

"By accepting her proposal and then breaking her heart so that you can move in and comfort her." Harry told him bluntly. "This will get her to take notice of the sensitive James Potter and win her over for you."

"So you are proposing to hurt Lil's to get us together? Sounds farfetched to me." James shook his head.

:"Well do you have a better plan to get you two together?" Harry asked and James shook his head. "Didn't think so."

"But why do we have to hurt her?" James asked sympathetically.

"Because I have to find a way to get her to see you and this is the best way. Just trust me James." Harry explained.

"Trust you? I hardly know you!" James almost shouted.

"Look, do you want her or not?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Of course I want her, I have never wanted anyone more in my life." James admitted.

"Then let me help you." Harry pleaded.

"Fine." James agreed begrudgingly.

Harry's heart leapt for joy but all James saw was a large smile form on Harry's face.

"Great. I'll get started on this right away.

Harry ran to the Owlry and scratched a quick response.

Lily,

I would love to see where we could take this. Meet me in the library after dinner.

Harry Langston

He then tied it to the owl and left the owlry. He then went to his first class of the day.


	6. The plan

Chapter 6: The plan.

Harry waited patiently in the library, wondering if Lily would actually show up or not. He had begun to give up hope when the door swung open and Lily walked in. She had her hair swooped up into a light bun with just enough tendrils to fall about her lovely face. At the sight of her Harry took in a deep breath.

Lily spotted him and moved toward him, smiling.

"Please, sit down." He motioned to the seat beside him.

Lily sat down and turned her brilliant green eyes towards him. Causing

Harry to mentally remind himself that she was his mother.

"Lily, I can't tell you how flattered I was at your note yesterday."

Harry began. "I must say that I find you very attractive as well and would be willing to see just where we could take this mutual attraction."

Lily took a deep breath.

Harry went on. "Now I will not make you any promises Lily, because

Ginny was my heart and soul and I am terribly afraid to give my heart again. But I also know that I can't live my life in what could have been or what if's."

Harry then waited for her response.

"I couldn't ask for more than that Harry." Lily told him somberly. "In fact I'm quite pleased that you just didn't reject me because of that."

"What do you mean?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"I know that you've been hurt and the pains of the heart are some of the worst wounds to face." Lily bowed her head. "I know that your healing will take some time and the best thing to do when you lose your love is to try and move on. This again is hard to do so I must say that I'm just glad you're willing to try is all."

Harry felt a twinge of guilt for what he was going to have to do to this girl in the coming weeks, but it was necessary. For if he didn't then he would never be born. He knew that no matter what he didn't have a choice.

Harry touched her hand and she smiled as she looked up.

"You don't have to worry about that Lily." He told her sincerely. "I'm not one to just reject someone without a good reason."

'Though you'll probably reject me after I'm through with this plan of mine.' Harry thought miserably. 'And I just know I'm going to feel so awful for this mom, but it has to be done.'

They left the library hand in hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks Harry did all he could to make Lily fall for him. He would bring her flowers and little gifts, send her love notes and telling her things like "I can't wait for the weekend so we can be together." along with other romantic things. He was trying his hardest to make her smitten with him. Harry was afraid that he wasn't succeeding until one morning he was traveling down a corridor towards the great hall when he heard a girl's squeal of laughter. Intrigued, he searched for where the voices were coming from. He ended up in front of the girl's bathroom.

"So Lil's do you think you love him then?" Val was asking from the other side of the door.

"I think I do Val." Came Lily's reply. "He's so sweet, sensitive and has never failed to amaze me."

"Oh I wish Jake would do that for me." came Val's wistful sigh.

"Yes, well Harry is a one in a million guy." Lily cooed.

"You're so lucky" Val's voice was getting closer to the door.

Harry backed away from the door and broke into a run towards the great hall as quickly as he could. His plan was a great success so far. Now came the time for the betrayal and break up. He would have to do this publicly so that James could comfort Lily and hopefully win her over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had decided against using Val because she was not only too obvious of a choice but she also had a boyfriend. Harry was wandering around, thinking of anyone he could possibly use to make Lily break up with him when the perfect girl stepped out from a corridor. She had raven hair to the middle of her back and a set of ice blue eyes that nearly stopped his heart as he looked into them. Her beauty in Harry's eyes, matched that of the only woman he had ever truly loved, Ginevra.

"Oh." The girl blinked in surprise as she spotted Harry. "Hello."

"Hello, what's your name?" He asked silkily.

"Anaya Lestrange." The girl smiled back.

"Lestrange? Not as in Rudolfus Lestrange?" He cocked his head at her.

"Yes, he's my cousin." Anaya snorted. "We don't get along very well though. He was demanding they put me in Slytherin and I didn't care too much for that."

"I can understand." Harry nodded. "So Anaya, that's quite a lovely

name." he leaned against the wall. "My name's Harry Langston."

"I know, you're the one who transferred here." She said matter of factly. "So why are you roaming around the corridor that leads to the Ravenclaw common room?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, is that where this goes?" Harry looked surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Yes well I can assume that this castle would still be a bit confusing to one that had never stepped into it until this year." she said loftily.

"Would you be willing to show me around then?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Why not get your little girlfriend to do that?" Anaya asked irritably.

"Well to be honest, she's not my girlfriend." Harry told her and with her skeptical look added. "Can you keep a secret Anaya?"

"Depends." She replied still skeptical.

"Well to be honest Anaya, Lily Evans and James Potter are the ones that are meant to be together, she just doesn't know it yet." Harry explained. "I am having to woo her then break her heart in order for them to see how much they should be together."

"That seems a bit cruel Harry." Anaya crossed her arms.

"I agree Anaya it is. But it is also necessary for my survival." Harry

Blurted accidentally.

Anaya eyed him. "What do you mean?"

Harry berated himself mentally the sighed. "Look what I am about to tell you, can't be repeated to anyone. I do mean anyone got it!"

Anaya paused for a moment, then nodded.

"I am not who everyone thinks I am." He started to pace. "I am Harry

James Potter, son of Lili Evans and James Potter."

"But how can that be when they're not even dating!" Anaya exclaimed in disbelief.

"Please don't interrupt me Anaya." Harry said simply, then continued.

"I was born in July of 1981 and a year later my parents were murdered. I then was forced to grow up with these horrible muggles and then when I came to Hogwarts I met my best friends Hermione and Ron. I was planning to marry Ron's younger sister when Voldemort killed everyone I loved including my Ginny. He made me a prisoner and forced me to do things I was not proud of. Well I escaped and came back in time to stop him. But certain events in time still must play out and I know this. Which means my parents have to fall in love and get married or I'm never born."

Anaya's mouth formed a silent "o".

"Now if this means that I have to hurt my mother in the process to make these events happen then by all means I'm going to do just that. Now," He gave her a penetrating stare. "What I need is someone that is willing to help me and I would prefer that it was someone that had an idea of what was really going on so that I don't end up hurting two women at the same time."

"So you're asking for my help in this then?" She asked him.

"If you would be willing to, then yes." Harry nodded.

"Give me some time to think about this will you?" She bit her lip in thought.

Harry nodded again. "Owl me when you've made your decision."

With that they parted ways and Harry couldn't help but smile to himself as he went back to the Gryffindor common room.

As he entered through the portrait hole, James approached him.

"We need to speak in private now!" James said tersely.

"Alright, come up to my room." Harry said as he began to climb the stairs to the boys dormitory.

The moment the door had shut behind Harry, James whirled around with a Worried look on his face.

"Harry, I'm not sure this was a good idea." James paced in front of him. "I mean she's happy."

"James, you don't understand." Harry shook his head. "I'm doing this for you, for both of you."

"But at what cost!" James protested. "Is it really worth hurting her this badly?"

"James, I can't tell you how or what I know but you two must be together and I am going to do all I can to make sure that happens." Harry told him bluntly.

"Fine!" James flung his hands into the air, "But don't say that I didn't warn you!"

With that James left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was beginning to think that Anaya was to refuse his inquiry for help. He had almost given up hope when one morning an owl swooped into the great hall and dropped the letter it was carrying into Harry's lap before taking flight again. Harry opened the letter and it simply stated.

Harry,

I'll help. Meet me in the library after dinner.

Anaya.

Harry was careful not to let anyone, especially Lili see the note.

After he had finished eating, he made his way to class. When dinner came he looked at the Ravenclaw table and spotted Anaya, their eyes met briefly before she blushed and turned away from him.

'Huh' Harry thought to himself. 'Wonder what that's all about.'

He sat down to dinner, Lily clinging to his arm as usual and began to eat. Lily was mumbling something to him, while he was looking at Anaya's back. This must have seemed to Lily that he was ignoring her when she smacked his arm.

"OI!" Harry grumbled, then looked at Lily's angered face. "What!"

"I asked if you were going to come to the common room after dinner so that we could spend time together and I find you staring at the back of a Ravenclaw girl!" Lily growled angrily.

Had he really made it that obvious? Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry

Lil's, I wasn't staring at anyone honestly. Just tired I guess." He said trying to defuse the situation.

"Like I believe that!" Lily snorted. "If you don't want to be with me then just say it!"

"You've got me wrong Lil's." Harry pleaded, half heartedly.

"Do I?" Lily was shouting now, causing eyes to turn their way.

Harry went red as Lily stood up, still storming on about how he was being unfaithful.

"Lily will you stop shouting at me!" Harry stood up, facing her. "I've never cheated on you! I was looking around and you are assuming!"

"Oh so now I'm paranoid am I?" Lily placed her hands on her hips.

"Look I refuse to discuss this while you're yelling at me in front of

everyone!" Harry retorted. "If you can't talk to me civilized, then don't talk to me!"

"Fine!" Lily stormed away from the Gryffindor table and Harry sat back down to his dinner.

The whispers from the others around him just irritated him further and he gave up the idea of finishing his dinner. Harry pushed back from the table and left the great hall. He then made his way to the library and waited for Anaya to show. He didn't have long to wait as Anaya followed him through the door not more then five minutes later.

"Doesn't look as though you need my help as badly as you thought you did." She smirked as she sat down beside him.

"Actually, whether you realize it or not, you're the girl she spotted me staring at Anaya." Harry retorted grumpily.

"Oh? And just why were you staring at me Harry?" She asked, mischief showing in her voice.

"Don't be so coy Anaya." Harry looked into her eyes. "You should know why I asked you above all other girls."

"Oh?" Anaya looked intrigued.

"From the moment I saw you, I have been attracted to you in a way that no other girl, before or since Ginny has ever made me feel." Harry told her honestly.

"Oh." Anaya blushed with surprise. "So that's why she was able to spot you."

Harry nodded. "And also why she was so angry about it Anaya."

"Naya." She said abruptly. "Call me Naya."

"Alright then, Naya." Harry smiled.

"So then what are we going to do about this?" She asked quietly.

"About what?" Harry looked at her confused.

"About the fact that we both like each other." she said bluntly.

"Well then that is a predicament now isn't it?" Harry smirked leaning

in toward her.

"I want to see the real you Harry." She said before he could kiss her.

"What?" Harry looked taken aback.

"Before we start anything together I want to see the real you." She told him. "Not this person you are hiding behind."

"I look like my father if that's any help." He told her sincerely.

"I had a feeling of that but no, that doesn't help." She shook her head. "If I am to love you I need to know the real man I love, not the one you're pretending to be."

"Alright then." Harry conceded. "Meet me at the draping of the trolls beating that man on the seventh floor at midnight tonight and I'll show you."

Naya nodded and they left the library, glancing at each other briefly

Before going their own ways.


	7. Oh the tangled webs we weave

Chapter 7: Oh the tangled webs we weave

Harry left the library with a much lighter heart. He had found someone, someone that he could see himself loving as much as he had Ginny. Anaya was just the girl he had been looking for, smart, cunning and brave. If he never made it back to the future he could see himself living very happily with her for the rest of his life and he hadn't even known her that long! He turned to the portrait hole and was about to say the password when James's call stopped him.

"Harry!" James called as he ran towards him. "You don't want to go in there!"

Harry looked at his father in confusion. "Why would I not want to go in there James?"

"Lil's as mad as a hornets nest and if you want to keep your head you'll run now!" James grimaced.

"She's that mad eh?" Harry looked shocked.

"Mad is not the word for it Harry." James paled. "She's out for blood and looking for yours."

"Oh bugger." Harry grimaced. "I had hoped she had calmed down by now."

"Well she had, that was until she went to find you and mate, did she ever find you!" James looked around before finishing. "She came back to the common room ranting about how you were oh so cozy with that Ravenclaw girl in the library."

"Oh my." Harry paled.

"Harry Was this really worth making her this mad?" James raised an

eyebrow.

"I can't tell you why James but yes." Harry sighed. "Well better get this over with."

"Good luck!" James called as Harry entered the portrait hole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Harry had entered the portrait hole Lily descended on him like a poisonous viper attacking it's prey.

"You despicable, cheating, lying jerk!" Lily screamed as she advanced

on Harry.

"I never lied to you!" Harry countered. "I told you we would see where it lead us and nothing more! I am not a cheater either! I never once said I would date only you. You assumed and that is what has caused you this pain Lili, not me."

Lili gaped at him, then her eyes started to water. "Do you love me at all?" She whispered.

"Yes Lili, I do love you. But not in the way you love me." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "I love you as a friend and as an exceptional woman, but I cannot love you the way you want me to Lily, I'm sorry."

With a strangled sob Lily tore his hand off of her shoulder and bolted out the portrait hole.

"Lil's!" James called after her.

"Go to her mate." Harry whispered as James looked at him in panic.

"It's time for her to see how much she needs you."

James nodded and left through the portrait hole as Harry turned to face the crowed that had hung around the common room.

"There's nothing more to see here." He said as he left the room and went to his dormitory.

Harry had just closed his door to his room when there was a knock on it. He opened the door and Sirius, Remus and Peter were standing there, glaring at him.

"I assume you want an explanation?" Harry drawled, they nodded. "Fine, you two can come in but Peter has to stay out!"

They looked at Peter in surprise, he shrugged and they entered the door, closing it behind them.

"Have a seat." Harry told them as he went to stand beside the window. "Your going to need it."

They took the seats that Harry indicated and listened with intent.

"Now let me begin by saying that I am not sorry for what I have done." Harry turned to face them. "This was needed to bring two very stubborn but loving people together and I would do it over and over again if I had to."

This got them to look at each other in surprise. "What do you mean?" Remus asked cautiously.

"I mean that Lily and James are meant for each other and I will do anything in my power to ensure that those two get together and stay that way!" Harry looked at them with honesty. "Now I know this will only perplex you further but for reasons you will find out later I cannot tell you more."

"But why!" Sirius thundered.

"Always the hot head Sirius." Harry chuckled. "If I tell you anymore it may change too much and I cannot allow that."

"Change too much? have you gone mad?" Sirius gaped at Harry.

"No, actually my dear friend I am quite sane." Harry laughed outright.

"Look one day I'll explain but now is not the time nor the place. So my friends I must bid you good night."

With that the two of them got up, gave Harry another unsure glance then left. Harry could hear Peter ask them anxiously what they were told, but to Harry's amusement they told Peter nothing. Harry closed his door and got into bed. He smiled to himself before falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry was eager to find out if his plan had actually worked. He got dressed quickly and made his way out to the common room. It was mainly deserted, aside from the two girls that had been chatting until he had entered the room and then as he walked passed them glared at him. Harry shrugged to himself mentally. So he was not the most popular guy at school at the moment, so what. If his plan worked, that was all that mattered. Harry exited out of the portrait hole and made his way to the great hall. As he entered the great hall all eyes turned to him, Including James and Lily, who seemed to be sitting by each other. Lili got up from her seat and went over to Harry.

"Is it true?" She asked in a hushed voice. "Did you really do all of this to get James and I together?"

Harry nodded.

"Why?" She looked almost to tears again.

"Come with me and I'll tell you." Harry told her. "I can't say anything in here."

Lily nodded and followed Harry out of the great Hall.

As soon as Harry had found an empty room he motioned her inside.

"Lily, I know this is going to sound crazy but you have to listen to me, no outbursts, no arguing. Just listen ok?" He looked at her as he closed the door.

Lily nodded.

"Now first off, I am not who you think I am. Yes my name is Harry but it's not Harry Langston." Harry took a deep breath. "My name is Harry Potter and I am your son. That is why you felt that attraction to me."

"My son?" Lily gaped at him.

"Don't interrupt. Now the reason I am telling you this and not dad is because I feel you can handle it better." Harry told her. "I have come back in time to stop Voldemort because all that I told you about him killing everyone that I love is true. Just not in this time."

"My son." Lily mumbled to herself, then looked at Harry skeptically.

"How can I be sure you're really my son?"

"Fair enough. I'll meet you in my room tonight at midnight. Come alone

and I'll show you my true self." Harry told her then left before she could object.

The knock came promptly at midnight and Harry opened the door. Lily bolted into the room so fast it surprised him. He closed the door behind him and turned to face his mother.

"So?" She demanded.

"You have to be patient. I have about five minutes before this potion will wear off." He told her. "Then you will see the real me."

"Polyjuice potion then?" She asked eyeing him.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

The transformation began at that moment and when it was done the real

Harry stood before Lily.

Lily sat down on his bed and watched him with unblinking eyes. "It was you wasn't it?" She breathed. "In Diagon alley, It was you I ran into, not James."

Harry nodded, his mouth going dry.

"You look just like him." She put out a hand to touch his face. "Except you have my eyes."

Harry closed his eyes as his mother touched his face, a tear slid down his cheek.

"What is that?" Her hand touched his scar.

"This is the only reminder I have of my life as it once was. Voldemort tried to kill me and when he did he left this scar." Harry whispered. "No one knows why he couldn't kill me though."

Lili looked at her son. "So this is why." She had tears running down her face. "This is why you couldn't love me. I understand now."

"But you're wrong. I love you so very much mom." Harry sobbed. "And I have longed to tell you but I couldn't tell anyone!"

"I know you love me, but your words yesterday make more sense." Lily smiled. "Now I know. Thank you."

"Please don't tell anyone." Harry urged.

"Don't worry son, your secret is safe with me." Lily said as she got up and left the room.


	8. On the whole, it's a good day

Chapter 8: On the whole, it's a good day.

The year passed to quickly and before they all knew it, it was over. James and Lily had grown closer and Harry knew any day now James would pop the question. Harry had also fallen so hard in love with Anaya that he had asked her to marry him just this morning. He had went to Hogsmead the weekend before and bought her a beautiful ring made of gold with a Diamond in the center surrounded by emeralds in a star shape. Since emerald was her birth stone, she had loved the ring instantly and her enthusiastic yes still had Harry breathless. He

Planned to make the announcement when they were on their way to the Hogwarts express, when the excitement overtook Anaya. She stood up at breakfast and clanked her glass, causing everyone to look up.

"I have an announcement to make." Anaya beamed as she looked back at

Harry, who blushed furiously. "Most of you know that Harry and I have been a couple for some time now. Well we have decided to take our relationship to the next level. Harry has asked me to marry him and I said yes."

The sound of the applause that followed was deafening, making Harry blush even further.

Dumbledore however looked at Harry in surprise.

Lili looked at Harry. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, hurt showing in her voice.

"Sorry but I had planned to make the announcement in private." Harry shrugged his shoulders. 'I guess the excitement was too much for her."

"Congrats mate!" James slapped Harry on the back, knocking his face into his porridge.

Harry came up spluttering, milk dripping off his face. "Thanks James but I'd like to make it to my wedding day with out drowning!"

The others laughed heartily as Anaya and Harry exchanged glances.

Harry was heading back to his room when he heard Dumbledore.

"Harry, I would like a word with you." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Harry turned abruptly, and entered the room Dumbledore was indicating.

"Harry, what are you going to tell her when you have to go back?"

Dumbledore said immediately as he closed the door.

"I'm not going back professor." Harry stated plainly. "After I've done what I came here to do I'm staying here with Anaya."

"That cannot be done Harry, you said that you didn't want to change history too much and if you stay here than you will." Dumbledore stated. "I in good conscience cannot let that happen."

"Professor, sir." Harry looked at him ploringly. "I love her, I've already lost one of the girls I loved and I'm not sure I can bear it again."

"Harry." Dumbledore started but Harry interrupted him.

"Sir listen. What could I change that could be so terrible?" Harry asked. "I mean honestly, what could possibly go wrong?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well Harry, I won't stop you, but I would like you to remain in caution of what your actions may cause."

"Don't worry sir, I will." He said as he left the room.

Harry went to his room and gathered the small amount he had left

strewn around the room and placed a lightening spell onto it. He then carried it down into the main hall and sat it down with the other ones waiting to be taken to the Hogwarts express. He then went in search of his fiancée. He hadn't gone more than ten feet when he heard his name being called.

"Harry!" Lily waved at him to get his attention.

Harry nodded to let her know he had seen and moved to a empty classroom. Lily followed him and closed the door.

"So, when were you planning to tell your mother you were even planning to marry?" She looked at him sternly.

"First, No one is supposed to know I am your son and second I had planned to tell you alone but Naya got too excited." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better I had intended to tell you before anyone else knew."

"I guess that does make me feel a little better but." Lily paused. "Oh

Harry, just be careful. The Lestrange's will not be happy to welcome you into their family, you being a Gryffindor and all."

"Trust me, I know precisely what Redolphus and Bellatrix are capable of and they will not find me an easy target." He growled.

"Just keep yourself safe, I don't want to have to mourn my son before he is even truly born!" Lily whispered, then chuckled at how silly that sounded.

"Well I must go and find my fiancée." Harry kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the room.

As they searched the Hogwarts express for an empty compartment, Harry noticed that James looked extremely nervous. Harry stopped behind the others and turned to Naya.

"I'll catch up." He said as he pecked her cheek.

Naya nodded and followed the others.

Harry turned to James. "What's wrong James?"

"Well, I want to ask Lil's to marry me but I'm terrified she'll say no." James rubbed his hands together. "What should I do?"

"Ask her, trust me." Harry smiled. "She'll say yes."

"You sure?" James cocked his head to the side.

"Absolutely sure!" Harry nodded.

"Alright then." James sighed and they went down the hall and into the

compartment that the others had disappeared into.

When they entered the others looked up.

"And just where have you two been?" Lily looked at them suspiciously.

"Umm...just congratulating Harry again on his engagement." James said

quickly.

"Uh-huh sure.' Lily taunted. "Next you'll be telling me horned toads

fly."

"Um Lil's horned toads do fly." Remus replied.

Everyone exchanged looks and burst into laughter.

After everyone calmed down James cleared his throat. "Um Lily?"

"Yes?" Lily looked at him sweetly.

"Well, I was going to wait and do this at some later yet more romantic time but I can't think of a better way to do this than with all of our friends present." He got down on one knee and took her hand. "Lilian Evans, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" as he said this he brought out a ring box and opened it, revealing a emerald green diamond on top a gold band.

Lily took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "Yes, I will."

Everyone let out a whoop of joy as James placed the ring on her finger.

Just as the ring had been put into place the compartment door swung open and the witch that pushed the food trolley, looking harried entered and glared at them. "Mind keeping it down in here! You've made such a ruckus I fell into me pasties!" with that she turned around and walked out, pumpkin pasty pieces falling out her hair.

As the door swung closed they roared with laughter.


	9. A love bloomed

Chapter Nine: A love bloomed.

Harry stood at the altar, simply looking at his outward calm no one would have suspected that he was an absolute basket case. This was the day he had dreamed of since he had asked her to marry him. This was his and Naya's wedding day. No one could imagine the amount of anxiety that was flowing through him, well no one that is except for his best man, who himself had married a month before to Lily. James and Lily's wedding was beautiful, Lily had worn a white gown of silk and lace with a beaded bodice. She had looked stunning as she walked down the isle and now it was Harry's turn to get the first glimpse of his bride. Harry tapped his foot with impatience.

"Harry, it's a wedding." James chuckled. "Not a Broadway play."

"What's taking so bloody long?" Harry grumbled in annoyance. "She can't have changed her mind, can she?"

"No Harry, She hasn't changed her mind. Women just take a while to get ready, you'll learn this after a month or so of marriage." James assured him. "I sure have." He added with a grimace.

"The waiting is going to kill me!" He blurted, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Nervous?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Just a bit." Harry admitted.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." James grinned mischievously. "Then the real fun begins."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked wearily.

"You'll see." James replied, smirking.

Before Harry could retort the music started and the door to the chapel opened to reveal the procession. Naya's nephew Marlow and niece Ani were adorable in a matching purple dress and suit. They walked down the isle, a bit hurriedly and ran right to their mother's arms barely peeking out from under to watch the others procession down the isle. Next came Sirius leading Naya's homely sister Mirabel down the isle. As Sirius passed Harry he glared at him as if to say "thanks alot for pining me with that!". Then came Remus leading Naya's eldest sister Naciana. Remus though was by far from dissappointed. Naciana was just as lovely as Naya and just a placated with the man on her arm as Naya was with Harry. Naci begrudgingly let him part from her as they approached the end of the isle. Next came Lily in a lovely gold gown lined in purple satin. She winked at James as she passed them. Then came Naya, in a shimmering gown of silver beads on white satin. Her hair was up in a crown with spirals flowing down her face.

Harry found himself gaping in surprise. This was his soon to be wife?

Had Naya gone only to be replaced by this goddess?

As Naya approached, she saw Harry's face and chuckled. "Close your mouth dear." Naya chided. "They'll think I'm Marrying an ape."

Harry snapped his mouth closed and made a sound of an ape for only her to hear.

Naya laughed outright as she took his arm and they faced the minister.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." The minister began. "If there is anyone that believes these two should not be united let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

These words Harry would come to regret hearing.

At that moment the doors to the chapel burst open and Redolphus

Lestrange entered with a few of his "Friends" following close behind.

"I object!" He bellowed as he stormed forward.

Naya turned to face her cousin. "What are you doing here Dolphie?" She said in a cold voice that even made Harry shiver.

"You can't marry him Naya!" Redolphus growled. "He's not right for you!"

"And just who are you to say who's right for me and who's not?" Naya shot back. "I'm my own person Dolphie, you don't own me!"

"Will you stop calling me Dolphie!" He shouted, going red in the face.

"My name is Rudolphus!"

"I will the moment you stop trying to run my life for me!" She bellowed

back.

"Why can't you just be placable and just marry the man I've chosen for

you!" He practically whined. "Lucius is a wonderful choice Naya and you could learn to love him quickly enough."

"No!" Naya brought out her wand. "I will not be toyed with like a doll!

If you don't get out of here now Dolphie I will not hesitate to use this on you!"

"But!" He began to protest. Then looked at Naya's face and sighed.

"Fine! But this is far from over Naya."

He swooped out of the hall, his cronies following him as if they had been practicing some bad play and slammed the doors shut behind them.

Harry gaped at Naya as she turned around and noticed how calm she was

as she placed her wand back into the almost invisible pocket in her gown.

"What?" Naya sighed as she turned to face Harry.

"You were supposed to marry Lucius?" He said almost breathlessly.

"No, that was who most of my family wanted me to marry, all but my father and sisters." She rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Not who I wanted to marry though."

Harry looked at her and smiled. "So then I'm not just some one to marry to get away from all of that?"

"No dear, you're not." She smiled sweetly. "But if you don't stop this idle chit-chat we'll never be married."

They turned back to the alter and had a very uneventful ending to the

wedding.

Then Harry kissed his bride.

Harry and Naya had chosen to wait on taking their honeymoon because with Voldemort at full power and being extreamly dangerous they knew that no where would be safe, except of course for them to be around the order. They had not hesitated to join as soon as Dumbledore had approached them. James and Lily were expecting their first child in one month and Lili had to pull out of operations because of the iminent birth. Remus had started to date Naciana (even though he protested due to his "condition" she had won him over) and now she had begun to pester him about marriage which was an area he had skirted

around as much as possible. Sirius, well he loathed the fact that

everyone was paired with someone ("even Remus for christ sake!" he would say often when asked.) and he wasn't so keen on being the odd man out so he took to hiding as much as possible and not coming to get togethers even though he was always invited. Naya had offered to set him up with her other sister, which Sirius shuddered at the mere thought and would reply a very hasty "No!". Naya had pretended most of the time to be hurt by how quick Sirius would answer then when he would apologize she would burst into laughter. She would tell Harry in secret that she just liked seeing him squirm.

Just as they had settled into what seemed an uneventful life Harry and

Naya got a surprise. Naya had been told by doctors all her life that she would never be able to conceive a child much less carry one to term. So when she visited the doctor this time she was very shocked, not to mention elated when they told her that she was indeed pregnant. As she walked toward the orders headquarters, for their weekly meeting a thrill of excitement coursed through her veins. She was pregnant and now she couldn't wait to tell Harry. Her excitement soon ran out

of her as she heard a cold voice behind her say.

"Hello Naya." Rudolphus Lestrange said coolly as he leaned against the light pole.

"What do you want Rudolphus." Naya said as she turned to face him.

"The same thing I have always wanted. Your submission." He grinned at her evilly.

"That'll never happen." She growled.

"Oh it will Naya, one way or another I will have what I want." He pushed off the light post and advanced toward her.

"You stay away from me Rudolphus!" she pointed her wand at him shakily.

He just smirked and continued to advanced on her, forcing her to back

up.

She had gone no more than a few steps when she bumped into something

hard. Then she felt a pair of hands clasp her arms and she froze in terror.

"Naya, all you had to do was do what I wanted." Rudolphus tisked and shook his head as he came up to her. "But no, you had to go and Marry that, well I'm not even sure what he is."

"You leave Harry out of this!" She screamed at him.

"Oh but Naya, this is what you don't understand." Redolphus looked at the back of his hand. "I can't leave him out of this. He stole you from me and my plans for you."

"Your not my master!" She screamed. "You never will be!"

"That is where you're wrong!" He shouted as he back handed her so hard that she could taste the blood in her mouth.

"You bastard!" Naya bit back a sob as she stared at him defiantly. "If you think this will make me do what you want you're wrong! I would rather die then do what you want me to!"

"Then so you shall!" He said coldly as he backhanded her again.

He raised his hand to hit her one more time when a shot of red zoomed past his face. He looked past Naya and spotted five wizards charging toward him, wands drawn and led by Harry.

"Get your hands of her!" Harry growled as he descended on them. "Or so help me I'll kill you where you stand!"

Rudolphus glared at him defiantly before dropping his hand. The man holding Naya let her go with a thrust, causing her to fall to the ground. Then they disaparated leaving Naya sobbing on the ground.

Harry knelt beside her and swooped her up into his arms. "Naya, it's

alright. They're gone." He soothed her as he stood up and carried her back to the orders headquarters.

Naya Held onto him and continued to sob, unable to get a coherent thought together in her mind.

Harry laid her onto a couch as soon as they had entered the order and then sat beside her. "Naya, please calm down honey. You're safe."

"I'm not safe! I'll never be safe as long as he's around!" She sobbed.

"Nor will our child!"

Harry gaped at her. "What do you mean, our child?"

"Oh Harry, this was not the way I imagined telling you this!" She sobbed harder. "I'm pregnant!"

Harry looked at his wife. "You're really pregnant?" He asked, still in shock.

Naya nodded. "I just saw the doctor and he told me that I'm five weeks

pregnant." Naya gained control of herself and looked at Harry. "You're going to be a daddy."

Harry sat back on the couch and looked blankly at the wall opposite of

them.

"You're not upset are you?" Naya asked half afraid.

"What?" Harry suddenly looked as if he had been unaware she had been right before this moment. "Naya how could I ever be upset with news like this?" He took her into his arms and kissed her. "Now as for your cousin." He growled as he pulled away. "I'll have his head if he ever touches you again!"

"Just let it go Harry, he's not worth it." Naya pleaded.

"No! Naya, he hurt you!" Harry protested. "And he could have killed our baby. No, I won't let it go."

"Please Harry!" Naya pleaded. "Don't go looking for him."

"Oh I won't go looking for him." Harry agreed. "But if I run into him I won't promise anything."


	10. Twins!

Chapter 10: Twins!

"So, where is the little tyke?" Naya beamed as she entered the door to the Potter home.

"Asleep." Lily smiled. "Would you like to see him?"

"Oh yes!" Naya smiled if at all possible, more and followed Lily up the stairs with a call back of. "Coming Harry?"

"Now you know I can't Naya." He glared at her.

Naya chuckled and blew a kiss back at him as she continued to follow Lily up to the baby room.

"Why can't you?" James shot a glance at him.

"Oh um." Harry coughed and smiled weakly. "I have a cold and don't want to get him sick." He said quickly.

"Again? You seem to get them often." James chuckled. "Might want to do something about that mate."

"Uh, Yes I suppose I should." Harry smiled.

"So what drink can I get you mate? Scotch, Bourbon?" James moved towards the small bar he kept for visitors.

"Scotch please on rocks." Harry said as he removed his coat.

"Naya's getting pretty big there." James commented as he poured the drink. "How far along is she now?"

"Almost four months." Harry told him.

"Wow, are you sure? She looks farther along then that. I mean Lil's was as big as she is in her seventh month." James looked at Harry in surprise.

"Yes, the Doctor measured the time from her last period. Next Monday she will be four months." Harry nodded as he accepted the drink James handed him.

That moment the girls returned from visiting baby Harry. Naya had a mischievous gleam in her eye as she sat down beside her husband.

"You sure you don't want to see him honey? He's so cute!" She taunted him.

"Yes Naya, I'm sure." Harry grumpily replied.

"But it can't hurt to see him just once." Naya continued.

"Naya!" Harry warned.

"Oh come on love, just once?" She beamed at him.

"NO!" Harry practically yelled.

Lily burst into laughter and James looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry, she just really likes to try me." Harry blushed.

"I know exactly what you mean mate." James chuckled, then felt a sharp whack to his arm. "OW! What?" he turned to his wife.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch again James?" Lily glared.

"No." James blushed.

"Then I suggest you behave." Lily shook her finger at him.

"Yes love." James turned his attention to his own drink.

"So, Naya." Lily turned back to her friend. "Have you and Harry thought about names?"

"Actually yes. If it's a boy we want to name him Malakai James and if it's a girl it'll be Meagan Lilian." She told Lily.

"Wow. We are honored." James blurted.

"What do you mean?" Naya Looked at him oddly.

"That you would name your kid after one of us." James stated.

"Um, well actually my favorite Uncle is named James and my great grand mother was Lilian. So we're actually naming them for them." Naya corrected him.

"Oh." James blushed and turned back to his drink.

Naya winked at Lily and she stifled a laugh as Harry chuckled.

"She's yanking your chain James." Harry chuckled.

"Oh she is?" James got to his feet and advanced on Naya.

"What?" She got out before he assailed on her and started to tickle her until she begged for Mercy.

Well that and Lily was giving him a look that could tranquilize a horse, if not kill it outright.

"What?" He asked as he looked at his wife. "Oh come on. She's practically family!"

Lily did not deter her expression. "She's pregnant James." She said as she tapped her foot.

"Yes and up until last month so were you." James commented nonchalantly. "So?"

"So? Did you tickle me when I was pregnant?" She demanded.

"No." James stated and added in a murmur. "Mainly because you wouldn't let me."

"Pardon?" Lily's eyebrow rose.

"Nothing." He stuttered. "I didn't say a thing."

"Just as I thought." Lily sat back satisfied. Then turned back to Naya. "So, what does the family think about the upcoming addition?"

"Well my father and sisters are thrilled. Mom demanded I abort it and the rest are outraged." Naya shrugged.

"Your mom told you to abort? Why on earth would she do that?" Lily looked shocked.

"Because I have this rare condition that could kill me and the baby at delivery time. Its more of a birth defect really. My Uterus is fused with my stomach and any damage to one or the other could cause internal bleeding that is impossible to stop." Naya explained. "The doctors said I wouldn't even be able to conceive so when she found out my mother went insane with rage and told me I had to abort it to save my life."

"Oh my. What did you tell her?" Lili gasped.

"I told her that if it meant my life for my child I would die willingly." Naya said somberly.

Harry however shook his head. "If I have anything to say about it neither of you will be dying." He said stubbornly.

"But I am afraid my love that it is not up to you and I expect you to be strong for our child if it does happen." Naya cusped his face in her hands and kissed him gently.

Harry sighed and nodded.

"But on a happier note the baby is strong and healthy." Naya beamed. "And growing at a large rate too!" she chuckled.

"I can see that." Lily smiled. "So when's your next doctor appointment?"

"Wednesday." Naya smiled happily. "It will be the first time I will get to hear the heart beat. Want to come?" She asked Lily excitedly.

"Won't Harry be there?" Lily asked, knowing the consequences they may face if both her older son and his infant counterpart might have if they met.

"No, unfortunately I have to work." Harry grumbled.

"Oh, well then yes." Lily agreed.

"Great, it's at noon so I'll be here at eleven to give us enough time." She beamed at Lily.

"Well, I'd best get on dinner if we plan to eat tonight." James said as he got up.

"Want some help?" Harry asked.

"I think I can handle a bbq grill." James grinned back.

"Has he ever used one?" Harry asked Lily worriedly.

"Actually, no." Lily looked worried as well.

"Oh boy. This ought to be good." Harry sighed.

"How do you light this thing!" came James's shout from the back yard.

Them came a whooshing sound followed by screams and James yelling. "Never mind!" and "Sorry Mrs. Pimpernel!"

Naya arrived at eleven sharp at the Potter resident and banged on the door.

"Hang on." Came Lili's call.

As soon as the door opened, Naya entered and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. It seemed that the breakfast she had not more than an hour ago did not agree with her and was bounding to come up with a violent urge.

Lily knocked on the door. "You alright Naya?" She asked.

"Just…..Dandy" Naya was saying between each lurch of her stomach and the subsequent vomiting.

"Oh, morning sickness." Lily said in acknowledgment. "I remember that."

There was a whooshing sound and the running of water before Naya finally emerged from the bathroom. "Yeah, great stuff." Naya said grumpily. "How do they expect us to keep anything down in us long enough to gain weight?"

"It'll pass." Lily smiled warmly as she escorted Naya back down to the entrance hall.

"Yes, that's what my Doctor tells me but I think he's full of baloney." Naya grumbled. "Anyway you ready?" Naya looked at Lily, cradling Harry.

"Yes." She nodded and they made their way to the spot they had set up the portkey. "Are you sure its safe to travel by Portkey for you?" She asked eyeing Naya's stomach.

"My doctor assures me it's fine." Naya smiled at Lily.

"The same doctor you feel is full of baloney?" Lily grinned.

"Yes, well I ported to my last appointment and I came out fine." Naya grinned back. "So I think I'll be safe this time."

Lily nodded and they continued to walk. As they approached the port departure spot Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out a small item that looked as if it was for a doll and her wand. She then turned to Naya.

"Hold this will you." She handed the small item that looked like a muggle backpack. "Engorgio." She said as her wand pointed at the pack and it grew to a large size that caused Naya to hold it with both hands.

As she looked at the pack she noticed that it had holes at the bottom of it and it was too odd looking to be a backpack. Lily took the pack from Naya and put baby Harry's legs through the holes and put her arms through the straps so that he was nestled against her chest tightly.

"Right, well now we're ready." Lily said and started to move again.

"Um, Lily?" Naya said as she moved to catch up. "What is that thing?" She asked eyeing the pack holding Harry.

"Oh, it's a baby carrier. Muggles use them when they can't take a car seat or don't want to carry the baby all the time. They're really handy and keep your arms free." She smiled. "And it will protect Harry while we portkey and prevent me from loosing him."

"Wow, I have got to get one of those for when my baby is born." Naya said in awe.

Lily chuckled and continued the jaunt up to the secluded hill that was their departure point. As soon as they had arrived they looked around for the Portkey. Lily was the one to spot the newspaper that had been placed there.

"Here it is Naya." She called.

Naya came trotting up to her and sighed with relief. "Just in time too. We only have five seconds left. Quick grab hold." She said as she picked up the paper and Lily grabbed the other corner.

As soon as their hands had touched it they felt the Lurch behind their stomachs and they were off. The moment they reached St. Mungo's Naya's stomach gave way to a fresh wave of nausea and she ran for the nearest bathroom as Lily chuckled behind her and walked calmly in the same direction. She arrived just as Naya was washing her hands and rinsing out her mouth to get rid of the taste.

"I can't wait until this part is over!" She gasped after spitting the water out.

"Yes well I can't say it was my favorite part either." Lily chuckled.

They left the Bathroom and walked to the Doctors offices. Lily sat down as Naya checked in then joined her.

"They said it might be a bit, they're backed up." Naya said as she sat down.

"That's alright." Lily smiled. "I don't have anywhere to go today."

Just then they heard the nurse call. "Anaya Langston."

They got up and walked towards the nurse,

"My, Mrs. Langston you've grown since your last visit." The Nurse said in surprise to the size of Naya's belly.

"Yes. Well don't need that pointed out" Naya said grumpily as she turned to go down the hall and stopped at the scale.

Without prompting she got onto the scale and the nurse weighed her. "You only gained ten pounds? Can that be right?" The nurse looked at the scale and weighed her again then wrote it down but continued to mutter disbelieving.

Naya rolled her eyes as the nurse directed her into a room, handed her a gown and instructed her to remove her top and pants and just leave her under garments on.

"The doctor will be in to see you shortly." The nurse said as she closed the door.

Naya got into the gown and sat on the bed waiting anxiously for the Doctor to arrive. After about an hour there came a knock at the door.

"Come in." Naya said and the door opened.

"Hello Anaya." The doctor smiled as he entered. "My I see you've grown." He chuckled and nodded at her belly.

"Yes Doctor Hilliard." Naya grumbled.

"Well lets listen to that healthy baby's heart beat shall we?" He smiled as he opened a drawer and pulled out a box with a microphone attached to it and a bottle of something. "Lie down and pull the gown just above your belly." He directed and handed her a sheet to cover her bottom area.

He then squirted some of the jelly like liquid onto her belly and turned on the box. As he placed it over her stomach he moved it around and they heard a fast but tiny heart beat.

"Well sounds like a healthy heart beat to me." He said as he moved around the belly. "Wait a minute." He said as the microphone came to rest on another heart beat but this one was just a bit slower than the first. "Mrs. Langston do you hear that?" He asked her.

"Yes but what does that mean?" Naya asked. "Isn't it the same heart beat?"

"No Mrs. Langston. It is a separate heart beat. You are having twins."

Naya gaped at the doctor as Lily squealed with delight.

"Twins?" Naya said in disbelief.

The doctor nodded as he cleaned off her belly and allowed her to sit up. "Well you are all in perfect health so I will see you next month." And with that the doctor left the room.

Naya sat up and Lily jumped out of her seat and hugged Naya. "I'm going to be a grandma twice in one shot1" She squealed in delight.

"Don't say that too loud!" Naya hissed. "You're not supposed to know about Harry, remember."

"Oh, right." Lili blushed.

"Well we best go and give Harry the news." Naya said as she got dressed.

"Wow, twins." Lily mused. "He's going to love it!"

"I hope so. Not like we can give one back if he doesn't." Naya smiled.

"No, it's kind of set in stone now." Lily laughed.

Since Harry worked within walking distance of St. Mungo's they decided to just head there rather than waiting for him at home. Naya was shaking with the shock of learning that she was carrying twins. It was just a blessing to be pregnant but now she was doubly blessed. She couldn't wait to tell Harry. Once they got to his office they asked for the security witch to call him down. As soon as the elevator doors opened and Harry stepped off it became pandemonium. Harry had spotted Lily and his younger self instantly.

"What is he doing here!" he yelled as he approached them. "You know I can't see him!"

"Don't you yell at me young man." Lily shot back at her son. "I am after all your mother!"

"Harry stop it!" Naya shouted at him.

"Get him out of here!" Harry continued as if he hadn't heard a word.

"Harry!" Naya shouted even louder. "Stop acting childish! He's covered by her and you can't really see him so stop it now!"

Harry didn't get to retort though because at that moment Naya gasped and collapsed to the ground.

"NAYA!" Harry screamed and ran to her side.

"Call a mediwitch!" Lili yelled at the guard and ran to Naya's side as well.


End file.
